


For me alone

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some Malfoy "backstory" stuff to start off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction! My friend recommended Archive of our own because: "The community isn't toxic and can actually be really nice to noobs." So I'm counting on Y'all. If you like it or have a suggestion Comment below. Thanks for reading! ^-^

                                                                                               Chapter One

                                                                                                 *~*~*~*~*

         He stepped out into the brisk winter air, still wet from the early mist of the morning. It had been three years since the battle, three years since his father was sentenced to life Azkaban, And three years since his mother had officially gone mad. The Papers had died down but every once in a while out of the corner of his eye he saw one open to show a small article on the side of the street. They were about the fall of the Malfoy family and their connections to Voldemort.  Most of this was just false accusations which is not unusual. Just cruel.

 

          For one brief moment after the battle, Draco’s family had been whole. Bellatrix was dead, Voldemort had been vanquished, and all three of them were in the same place. This didn’t last long. People in the media and papers everywhere where all over the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters, turned in or caught, were taken in for questioning. Draco and his father were among them. The court was not kind to any of the Dark Lord’s former puppets, but they were especially suspicious of the Malfoys. 

 

         The Malfoy family had never made it a habit to hide their hatred of muggle-born and mudblood witches/wizards. The Ministry was somewhat forgiving of many former Death Eaters because some claimed to have been under the imperious curse, others claimed to have been blackmailed or swindled into following Voldemort, a few of them just cried and apologized. Yet, the court was suspicious that Lucius Malfoy had simply followed him by choice for a false promise of power by Voldemort's side.

 

         In the end, the Ministry found Lucius Malfoy guilty of the many crimes that he had committed in his time following the dark lord. His sentence was Life in Azkaban. A short time in Azkaban can make a man deranged. Even a man of strong discipline, logic, and reason could easily fall prey to insanity rather quickly. If one thing is for sure this is not a fun place to think of, speak of, hear of, or most certainly live in. When you are in Azkaban you are not living, just dying at an agonizingly slow pace. 

 

          The ministry had been lenient with Draco because he was “only following in his father’s footsteps. He probably would have been killed if he had not been compliant.” The ministry believed that some time at home with his mother would get him back on track. But his mother broke soon after her husband was incarcerated. Shortly after Lucius, the families former head was locked up, the bank froze all of the accounts that were under his name until Draco was 25 old enough to assume his father's position as his family’s head. This included the main account, which held all their old family wealth. 

 

          Thankfully, Draco had set up an account separately to save any money that he had earned or made on his own. Draco’s mother had also done something similar in case of emergencies, but obviously, these two little savings accounts would not be enough to let the two of them live the very luxurious life that they had grown so used to. This was the last straw for Narcissa Malfoy. She had lost her sister, her husband, her money, and her entire lifestyle in such a short time. One would believe such things to be impossible if they had not experienced it.

 

           In time, Draco decided that it would be best for his own mental health (if not his mothers) that he move out. He would use only the money he had earned to apply for a job and get a studio apartment until he was old enough to get his home back and get his life back on track. He would never be able to recover his dignity but at least he could continue his family's lineage. 


	2. New Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter Two! only took me a month to write it this time! Huzzah.

Chapter Two  
*~*~*~*~*  
Harry sipped his tea and looked outside. Out the plane window, all he could see was a world below blocked by wispy clouds. His belongings had already been transferred to his new apartment. But instead of simply just apparating Harry figured he would try flying in a plane for once. He had to completely uproot himself and move away from his home by his closest friends Ron and Hermione for his last year of Auror training.

Since they had graduated three years ago, Harry had started training to be an Auror. It was hard to learn everything at home over the cracking connection of a Floo call For his final year of training Harry decided to go to the training headquarters in America so he could work on some things that just couldn’t be learned over the crackling frequency. Ron had also gone into Auror training but had to stay at home to be with Hermione, his fiance. Hermione had become a teacher at Hogwarts and now taught Arithmancy which had been her favorite class when she was in school.

Once Harry was in his new apartment it was about noon. He started unpacking and placing things about where he wanted them. He hooked up his TV, placed his furniture, and stocked his kitchen. Once everything but the decorational things were placed it was dinner time. Harry got up to go prep a small meal but he heard a knocking at his door. So Harry went to go answer that, instead.

When he opened the door he saw a gorgeous short silver-haired man who looked vaguely familiar holding what looked to be a small bag of treats. There was a beat of silence then recognition flashed across the man's face. “If it isn’t Harry Potter!” The man said in surprise. At the sound of his voice, Harry recalled the man standing in front of him to be Draco Malfoy his old school rival until he graduated. “ Oh! Hello, Draco it’s been awhile.”

Both of them stood awkwardly in the doorway unsure of what to do or say next. “Well, I made these to welcome my new neighbor into the building,” Draco explained handing Harry the bag.

“Thank you,” Harry said accepting the bag from him.

Draco shuffled his feet to distract himself from the growing silence. He looked back up from his feet to Harry's face and asked “Would you like to catch up sometime? I know a cafe we could meet at that's not too far.”

“Should be fine if you wake up early enough I have a lot of errands to run tomorrow so that I can get myself situated here.”

“Oh. That's not a problem I have some things to do as well.” Draco replied.

“Alright. I’ll see you in the morning then.”

Draco left and Harry closed the door turning back to the kitchen to place his bag of treats on the counter and go back to the task of preparing his meal. Once dinner was cooked Harry sat down to eat looking around the house at his days' work. The apartment wasn’t large but was still big enough for one or two people to live in comfortably. His brown leather couch and soft tan chair fit nicely into the “living area” The kitchen was closest to the door and was large enough for two people to work in with a small island in the middle light streamed in from the large window in the living area. The bedroom was also large with room for his Desk, Bed, and the rest of the few unpacked boxes. The flat had one other room that Harry had set up for all of his magical supplies.

Once he finished his dinner Harry got up to wash his dish. He was about to go to his room when he remembered the small bag from Draco that he had placed on the counter. Harry opened it and saw a few cookies and chocolates inside. ‘I have to thank him for these,’ Harry thought as took one out and ate it. On his way back to his room, Harry wondered more about what Draco had been up to these past three years since he’d seen him. He thought about what they would discuss when they met at the cafe in the morning. And as he fell asleep, Harry thought about how Draco’s eyes were such a faded blue that they looked almost grey, How those eyes darted around the area whenever he was nervous, and how his hair grown longer than he remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Just Warning you now that updates may be a bit wacky due to school n' stuff. Yay!


End file.
